Chronological List of Horror Films
1890s '1896' *Conjuring a Lady at Robert Houdin's *Le Manoir du Diable *Une nuit terrible '1897' *The Bewitched Inn *The Haunted Castle *The Alchemist's Hallucination *The X-Rays '1898' *The Accursed Cavern *The Astronomer's Dream *The Cavalier's Dream *Photographing a Ghost '1899' *Cléopâtre *Le Diable au couvent *The Miser's Doom *Raising Spirits 1900s '1900' *Chinese Magic *Faust and Marguerite '1901' *Bluebeard *The Haunted Curiosity Shop '1902' *Les Trésors de satan *The Devil and the Statue '1903' *The Infernal Cake Walk *The Infernal Boiling Pot '1905' *Black Imp '1906' *La Maison hantée *Les Quatre cents farces du diable '1908' *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde '1909' *The Sealed Room 1910s '1910' *Thomas Edison's Frankenstein '1912' *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde *Le Système du Docteur Goudron et du Professeur Plume *The Mask of Horror *The Spider's Web '1913' *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde *The Skull *The Student of Prague *The Werewolf (Lost film) '1914' *The Avenging Conscience '1915' *The Golem (Lost Film) *Les Vampires (serial) *Life Without Soul *The Haunting Fear '1916' *Hævnens nat *The Crimson Stain Mystery *A Night of Horror '1917' *Der Golem und die Tänzerin *Fear '1918' *Aldrauna '1919' *The Beetle *Eerie Tales *Unheimliche Geschichten 1920s '1920' *Anita *The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (John Barrymore) *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (Sheldon Lewis) *Genuine *The Golem: How He Came Into the World *The Head of Janus (Lost film) *The Penality *The Monster of Frankenstein '1921' *Der Muede Tod *The Haunted Castle *Körkarlen '1922' *A Blind Bargain *The Ghost Breaker *Häxan *The Headless Horseman *Nosferatu, a Symphony of Horror *One Exciting Night '1923' *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Last Moment '1924' *The Hands of Orlac *Waxworks '1925' *The Monster *The Phantom of the Opera *Wolf Blood '1926' *The Bat *The Bells *Faust – Eine deutsche Volkssage *Maciste all'inferno *The Magician *The Student of Prague '1927' *The Cat and the Canary *The Gorilla *London After Midnight (Lost film) *The Spider's Web *The Unknown '1928' *Alraune *The Ape *The Fall of the House of Usher (Jean Epstien) *The Fall of the House of Usher (James Sibley Watson) *The Terror '1929' *Haunted House *The Skeleton Dance 1930s '1930' *The Bat Whispers '1931' '1932' '1933' '1934' *The Black Cat *Black Moon *Chloe, Love is Calling You *House of Mystery *Maniac *The Phantom of the Convent *The Tell-Tale Heart '1935' '1936' '1937' *Song at Midnight '1939' 1940s '1940' '1941' '1942' '1943' '1944' '1945' '1946' '1947' *Compton *Scared to Death '1948' *Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein *The Amazing Mr. X *The Creeper '1949' *The Ghost of Yotsuya 1950s '1951' '1952' *Alraune *The Black Castle *My Son, the Vampire '1953' '1954' '1955' '1956' '1957' '1958' '1959' 1960s '1960' '1961' '1962' '1963' '1964' '1965' '1966' '1967' '1968' '1969' 1970s '1970' '1971' '1972' '1973' '1974' '1975' '1976' '1977' '1978' '1979' 1980s '1980' '1981' '1982' '1983' '1984' '1985' '1986' '1987' '1988' '1989' 1990s '1990' '1991' '1992' '1993' '1994' '1995' '1996' '1997' '1998' '1999' 2000s '2000' '2001' '2002' '2003' '2004' '2005' '2006' '2007' '2008' '2009' 2010s '2010' '2011 ' '2012 ' '2013' *Bad Milo! *Beneath *Carrie *The Cemetery *Code Red *The Conjuring *The Colony *Deadly Descent (TV) *The Den *Gallows Hill *Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters *The Haunting in Connecticut 2: Ghosts of Georgia *Insidious: Chapter 2 *The Last Exorcism Part II *Mama *Nothing Left to Fear *Nurse 3D *Odd Thomas *The Purge *Scarecrow (TV) *Spiders *Sxtape *Texas Chainsaw 3D *Torment *V/H/S/2 *World War Z '2014' '2015' *Friday the 13th Part 2 (remake) *The Lazarus Effect *Paranormal Activity: The Ghost Dimension **The Human Centipede III (Final Sequence) *Unfriended *The Vatican Tapes Category:Lists Category:Official pages